liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kikuchi Shou
Kikuchi Shou was one of the three players of the Western Army during the second Revival Round. Appearance and Personality Kikuchi is a smartly dressed man with short. black hair and glasses. Hidden behind the glasses are his very narrow eyes and three scars near his left eye. He is smart, calculating and has no reservations about cheating his way to victory. He is also very confident and believes his victory is assured, leading to him underestimating Akiyama and even going as far as to think of him as an idiot. Like his teammate Kosaka Tadako he is unwilling to trust anyone and agrees with Tadako in refusing Kanzaki Nao's offer of a truce, even going as far as to twist it to his advantage. History Past Before entering into the Liar Game Kikuchi was a bottomweight boxer who managed to become #1 in Japan's rankings. He was not very strong and couldn't throw a KO punch so instead focused on his technique. He trained his dynamic visual acuity and thanks to that was able to dodge a boxer's punch at the last second. However, before he was able to become champion, he was hit and suffered a detached retina, which forced him into retirement. Despite this, his visual dynamic acuity was as good as ever. He eventually mounted up a ¥110 million debt and had to enter the Liar Game, making it to Round 3 before being eliminated. Liar Game, Revival Round 2 Kikuchi first appeared in the second Revival Round and is teamed with Kosaka Tadako and Nishida Yuuichi to form the Western Army. Their opponents were the Eastern Army which consisted of Akiyama Shinichi, Kanzaki Nao and Fukunaga Yuji. He was chosen to be the team's "Centerfield" and played "Seventeen Card Poker" against Akiyama in the second round. Kikuchi played the practice game against Nao and quickly figured out how to win the game, by using his enhanced dynamic visual acuity to see the cards as the dealer was shuffling them. He could make out the corners of the cards and if he saw a blank one he knew it was the Joker or an Ace. He also figured out the Joker was always on top of the deck and could follow it with his eyes. This way he could make sure that the Joker always ended up in his hand, giving him a huge advantage. Using that strategy he controlled most of the game and continually got the upperhand on Akiyama and narrowed the Eastern Army's lead down to only 22 chips, before putting the Western Army in the lead by 18 chips in the following hand. Kikuchi began to believe that the game was completely over until Akiyama pointed out that he must know where the Joker is. Startled, Kikuchi tried to lie his way out of it but was interrupted when Nao called a time out. During the break Nao tries to call a truce but the Western Army refuse to co-operate. When the game resumed Kikuchi used the fact that Akiyama didn't want to let chips go to the dealer to force him to play the maximum amount of chips. Kikuchi won the hand and put his team in the lead by 118 chips. In the next hand Akiyama asked the dealer to only use "Riffle Shuffles" so that Kikuchi couldn't see the cards and Kikuchi agreed, knowing it was from the "Riffle Shuffles" that he could see them. Kikuchi is led to believe that Akiyama didn't have a good hand, despite having the joker, and lost the hand and thereby reducing his lead to 48 chips. Undeterred, Kikuchi continued to be confident that he would beat Akiyama in the 9th and final hand. In the final hand Kikuchi managed to get the Joker and form a "Full House", which lead him to be completely assured in his victory and bet the maximum number of chips. Before the hands were revealed Kikuchi began to mock Akiyama and taunt him that he had lost. When the hands were revealed it showed Akiyama had won by with a "Four-of-a-Kind Queens". Akiyama revealed that from the shuffling he was able to mentally figure out where what cards would be and had managed to find the cards to beat Kikuchi. After Kosaka loses the final round to Nao the Eastern Army give their winnings to the Western Army, allowing Kikuchi to drop out of the Liar Game with no debts. Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Drama Category:Antagonists Category:Revival Round II